Your Greatest Mistake
by Lady Cookie-Monster
Summary: James made a mistake when he kissed Camille, but what if he wasn't the only one who did? Jagan angst set in BTGirlfriends


**a/n: adghagja wow this is pretty bad haha, but also rather bromantic and I love Jagan bromance so... here it is! lol. Thank you to Laura for prompting me with this and I hope I did the idea justice :) and I hope you all enjoy :D I don't own anything.**

"Tell me what I can do to get back to being your friend." James pleaded softly from his spot above Logan's head, protected by the safety of the swirly slide, just incase Logan's violent side from earlier had returned.

"I don't know, okay!" Logan finally exclaimed, taking James by surprise slightly because up until this point, Logan hadn't said a word to James. After he and Camille had confessed to their kiss, Logan stormed off, not uttering a word to either one of them. "I've never been cheated on before." he added softly, hurt evident in his voice and James felt even worse. He knew all of this was his fault; Camille would never intentionally cheat on Logan.

"W-well maybe," James started, pausing to lick his lips. "We could even the score?" he asked timidly.

Logan let out a huff of air and shook his head. "James, there is absolutely no way we can even the score on this one because there is nothing I could do to you, that would make you feel as bad as I do right now!" he told the taller boy, standing up from his seat at the table and going to leave the room.

"Logan- wait!" James slid down the slide and rushed after Logan quickly. "Logan, please, just let me-"

"There's nothing you can do, James!" Logan insisted, turning around to face him. "You- you just took something good and you ruined it, like you always do!" James flinched at the blow he just received, completely speechless at the moment. "Camille was my girlfriend- my first girlfriend!" Logan continued. "And you could have any other girl in the entire world, why did it have to be Camille?"

James' mouth went dry, and he tried to muster up an apology but nothing would come out. Logan just gave him one final look before leaving him alone in 2J. The door slammed shut loudly, causing James to flinch yet again, and the brunette boy realized just how alone he really was. His best friend was so mad that he just walked out on him, and James didn't blame him whatsoever. He was a horrible friend to Logan, and he didn't deserve forgiveness. He didn't deserve Logan as a friend…

A few hours had passed since then, and James didn't know what to do next. Should he go after Logan? Wait for him to come back? And what would he even say to him? It was clear that an apology wasn't going to cut it, but there had to be a way to show Logan how sorry he was. He had never meant for any of this to happen; he just wanted to help Camille rehearse. He didn't want to be the guy his best friend's girlfriend cheated on him with. But he was; he was the jerk that caused Logan so much unhappiness.

Why did he have to be such a screw up?

_"You- you just took something good and you ruined it, like you always do!"_

Logan was right- he always ruined everything. He ruined his parent's marriage and that's why they got divorced, and now he ruined Logan's and Camille's relationship. On top of that, he ruined his and Logan's friendship, which would probably ruin his friendship with Kendall and Carlos as well. Which all made sense to him because all he did was ruin everything anyway.

* * *

Anger was one emotion Logan rarely felt or dealt with. He thought it was wasted- why do something in the heat of the moment because you're only temporarily upset? Well today, Logan was the biggest hypocrite and he didn't even care. At the moment, he didn't know where was walking to, but he knew he had to keep walking. If he stopped, he would end up turning back around to the Palm Woods and possibly doing something he regretted. Not that he hadn't done that already; he hated himself for what he said to James. He knew that out of everyone in the group, James had to be the most sensitive, but that didn't stop him from saying what he said. Part of him was trying to convince himself that James deserved it. He had ruined his and Camille's relationship. He…

For some reason, Logan didn't really blame Camille for cheating on him. James Diamond was James Freaking Diamond- tall, handsome, good at everything, smooth talker, everyone liked him…

And he was just Logan Mitchell. Nerdy Logan boy-next-door Mitchell; there was nothing special about him. Not like James, which is why it was amazing that Camille even wanted to date him in the first place. She was his friend girlfriend, the first girl that mattered to him. The kind of girl he would want to take home to his mom.

None of that would be happening now, though. As soon as he finished talking with Camille, when he had calmed down enough, he knew they were going to break up. He couldn't be with her after… what had happened. He didn't even want to think about it; he got nauseous when he did. And it disgusted him… the two people he trusted the most had betrayed him. But he was more upset over James being the guy Camille cheated with than anything else. James was like his brother, and he never thought that he would do something like this to him.

Friends didn't do stuff like this to each other.

* * *

"Yo, Diamond!" there was a knock on his door but James didn't bother turning to see who his visitor was.

"James, man, you okay?" a different voice said. Kendall and Carlos were in here, and while James did crave some help from his two best friends, he was afraid to tell them why he was upset. He was almost positive they would take Logan's side in this whole ordeal, and he didn't blame them. He was totally and completely in the wrong.

"James? C'mon dude, talk to us." Carlos' voice sounded worried, nervous even, and James felt even worse. Slowly he rolled over in his bed to face the two of them, and he winced slightly at the shocked expressions on their faces. He must've looked as horrible as he felt. "Jay, what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

The brunette boy heaved a heavy breath. "Logan and I… we got into a fight." he said slowly, his voice soft. "Um… I screwed up. Real bad, guys."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, reached out to rub James' shoulder comfortingly.

"I…" James paused to swallow, then tried to choke the words out. "I k- I k-k-"

Carlos gasped. "You killed Logan?" he exclaimed.

"No!" James pushed himself up into a sitting position and held his head in his hands. "I kissed Camille." he whispered. "And I told Logan about it and now he hates me."  
Both Carlos and Kendall went silent, in shock of what they just heard, and James regretted telling them immediately. "James…"

"I know, it was a horrible thing to do!" James cut Kendall off, still not meeting their eyes. "I- I don't even know- we got caught up in the acting and it just happened!" James' eyes started watering up but he refused to cry. Not in front of everyone. "And- and Camille told me to tell him the truth, so I did and he almost punched me-"

"Wait, he almost punched you?" Kendall asked. "Logan? The guy afraid of the dark?  
James nodded. "He- he just got so mad at me, and I don't blame him. But he didn't do it, he just left and he didn't talk to me for a long time. Th- then we came back to the apartment," James paused to swallow, not wanting to relive the events that happened just a few hours ago. "He- he said some… things to me. But I totally deserved it though-"

"What did he say?" Carlos cut in.

"Um…" James paused again, rubbing the back of his neck. "He, um, said that- it doesn't matter." James finally blurted out. "I deserved what he said to me because it was true, and I messed up his first real relationship. And I'm the worst friend in the world." he added softly.

"James, it was an accident. It's not like you meant for this to happen." Carlos tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, but it did happen and Logan hates me now!" James replied, finally raising his head to look at his friends. "I can't take back what I did!"

"Maybe you should just try and talking to Logan about it." Kendall suggested.  
James shook his head sadly, and then dropped back down on his bed. "It won't do any good. Logan doesn't want me to be his friend anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true." Carlos said slowly, although judging by how the situation sounded, it seemed like their fight was pretty well justified. But it wasn't like James did it on purpose… did he? "It was just a mistake, right?"

James nodded. "I was helping her rehearse for an audition, and in the scene we were supposed to kiss, and I gave her a little peck on the lips." he paused, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "But then we just got caught up in the moment, and we kissed for real. And- and as soon as we realized what we were doing, we both freaked out and we knew it was a mistake."

"James, if it really was a mistake, Logan will understand-"

"It's not enough that it was a mistake, and it's not enough that I'm sorry." James cut in. "I screwed up big time, and Logan's never going to forgive me."

"James, I'm sure you're just being too on hard on yourself." Kendall tried. "Give Logan some time; he'll come around."

"You guys didn't hear him… what he said." James said mournfully. "He hates me, and I don't blame him. I don't deserve him as a friend."

Kendall sighed. "Jay-"

"Can you guys just leave me alone?" James asked, rolling over so his back was to Carlos and Kendall, signaling that the conversation was over. Carlos opened his mouth to protest, but Kendall just shook his head and took Carlos by the arm, leading him out of James' room.

"Tell me you have a plan." Carlos said as soon as the bedroom door had shut.

Kendall bit down on his lip. "I do, but that doesn't mean it'll work." he muttered.

* * *

"Hey, Logan." Kendall said when the shorter boy finally returned t o 2J. Since Carlos was so convinced that Kendall's "plan" was going to work, he left him alone with Logan while he tried to console and cheer up James- a task all it's own, mind you.

"Hey." Logan sounded tired, rubbing the back of his neck as he neared Kendall.

"You missed dinner." the blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, I was walking around… trying to clear my head." Logan mumbled, then started to turn towards the bedrooms. "I think I'm just going to go to bed-"

"I know what happened with James and Camille." Kendall blurted out, and Logan froze. "Can I talk to you about it?" he asked after a beat.

It took a moment, but Logan finally turned around and took a seat across from Kendall at the dining room table. "What's there to talk about?" he asked softly. "He did what he did, and there's no taking it back. He betrayed me, Kendall."

"Yes, what James did was terrible, but you didn't see him, Logie." Kendall insisted. "You didn't see how hurt he was because he thinks you hate him."

"I… I kind of do hate him." Logan said softly. "But at the same time, I can't. I mean, he's like my brother but he just… I can't believe that he betrayed me like that."

Kendall went silent. "When you two were fighting," he finally said. "What did you say to him?"

"What do you mean?" Logan sighed, rubbing his temples.

"He wouldn't tell us, all he said was that he deserved whatever you said to him, but whatever you said to him has him thinking that you don't want to be his friend anymore. So what did you say to him?" Kendall pressed.

Logan sighed again. "It was stupid… I told him he always ruins something good and there was nothing he could do to make it up to me." he said softly. Kendall sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know it was stupid of me to say that and I want to apologize to him but I don't know if I can talk to him yet." the dark haired boy added, and Kendall sighed again.

"I can't tell you what to do," Kendall said. "But it looks like you know you were wrong for saying what you said to him."

"Yeah, so?" Logan shrugged.

"So as soon as you realize he knows he was wrong for what he did, and he didn't just to it to hurt you, you can talk to him and hopefully make up." Kendall explained. "It's the only hope for you guys rekindling your friendship. And we all know that you both want to be friends again…" Kendall paused, then asked timidly, "You do want to be his friend again, right?"

Logan looked down at his lap and rubbed his temples. "I'm going to bed." he finally uttered, and then got up and walked down the hall to his bedroom, leaving Kendall there, feeling like he failed not only James, but the friendship of his two closest friends.

* * *

"Psst, psst! Logan!"

The boy in question groaned softly, rolling over in his bed to attempt to pull his covers over his head so he could block out the noise that was waking him up, but whatever it was had a hold on his blanket and wouldn't let go.

"C'mon, Logie, I need to talk to you!"

Logan groaned again and forced his eyes to open. He rolled over, ignoring every single protest his body and mind made, and sat up to see Carlos perched on the edge of his bed.  
"May I help you?" he asked irritably.

"I need your help with something." the Latino replied. "Can I talk to you?"

Logan glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "At one in the morning?" he asked

"Yes, it's important!" Carlos insisted. "C'mon." he grabbed Logan by the wrist and more or less dragged him out of his bedroom.

"Carlos what do you-" Logan stopped talking when Carlos promptly wrapped his arms around his waist and started to yank him down the hall, towards his and James' room. "Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan exclaimed, struggling against Carlos' pull. "Let me go! You're insane!"

Carlos had managed to get Logan into his room, startling James enough to wake him up in the process. As he was dumping Logan onto his bed, Kendall burst into the room. "What is going on here? Are you trying to wake my mom and Katie up?" he hissed.

"Well since your plan didn't work, I figured we could try my plan now." Carlos explained to him.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Logan demanded.

"Yeah, me too!" James added, confused as ever.

"You both need to make up and be friends again," Carlos explained. "So Logan's going to stay in my room so you guys can work this out."

Logan's jaw, quite literally, dropped. "C-Carlos! You can't be serious!" he turned to Kendall. "Kendall, tell him he's crazy!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kendall shrugged. "C'mon, Los, let's go to bed!"

"Seriously?" Logan exclaimed but he was just answered with the door being shut.

It was silent after that, neither James nor Logan knowing what to say, and the awkwardness was so thick in the air it was suffocating. James knew Logan didn't want to be in here, and he certainly didn't want to talk to him or work anything out. Logan still hated him. Sighing softly, James laid back down in his bed. "I guess I'm going back to sleep." he murmured, rolling over so his back was to Logan. "Night."

Logan ran his hand over his face. Kendall and Carlos were right; he and James had to work it out. And he had to do something about this now. "James, wait." he said softly and at first he didn't think James heard him, but when James' movements stilled, he walked over and sat on the edge of his friend's bed. "I want to talk." he said. "Really talk, this time. Not yell at you or anything like that- just talk."

He heard James heave a heavy breath and slowly rolled over so he was laying on his back, not looking at Logan, just staring at the ceiling. "What's there to talk about?" he asked softly. "You were right; I ruin everything."

"You don't James." Logan insisted. "I was wrong to say that-"

"But you were right." James sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I ruined my parent's marriage, I ruined your relationship with Camille, I ruined our friendship…" James sighed again. "I just take something good, and I ruin it."

"James, stop, you don't." Logan couldn't help but to feel guilty for what he said earlier and he knew James wasn't the only one who made a mistake. "Listen, when I said all of that to you, I was mad. And I made a mistake when I yelled at you; it was all out of anger and… I'm really sorry that I hurt you." Another silence fell upon the two of them, and Logan found himself wondering what James was thinking, why he was so quiet… "Please, say something, Jay." Logan mumbled, looking down at his lap.

James sighed. "You don't have to say this to make me feel better." he replied. "What, did Kendall and Carlos talk to you? Tell you how crappy I've been feeling?" James actually sounded a little angry, and he rolled over onto his side to finally look at Logan. "You're just taking pity on me aren't you?"

"No!" Logan insisted. "James, I'm not-"

"So why now, after Carlos and Logan shove you into my room and force us to talk, are you sorry?" James demanded. "Because you weren't sorry earlier when you said it all."  
"I was mad, James! It's not like I did it purposely!" Logan cried.

James scoffed and sat up in his bed, leaning against the headboard. "So let me see if I understand this," he started. "Because you said something out of anger, it's okay that you apologize about it after you've calmed down… but if I get caught up in the moment while helping your girlfriend rehearse for a scene because you wouldn't, my apology won't get accepted when I try to explain what happened?"

Logan was speechless because truth be told, James was right. Everything he said was true.  
The brunette sighed, his sudden anger fading away completely. "Don't do me any favors, Logan." he muttered.

He was going to lay down again but Logan grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "For everything."

James stared at him for a moment. "You're not the one who should be sorry." he said. "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't kiss Camille." he took a deep breath. "And I'm so, so, so sorry for what I did, Logan. I didn't do it on purpose and I never meant to hurt you."

Logan managed a small smile. "I forgive you." he said.

James sat up a little straighter, a little surprised by what Logan said, but nonetheless at those three little words, he felt a huge weight being lifted off of his chest. "So you'll be my best friend again?" he asked timidly.

Logan chuckled and pulled James into a hug. "Always."


End file.
